The Twisted Year at Hogwarts
by DracoMalfoyFan
Summary: Every thing in Harry life is changing some good, some weird, and some not so good!
1. The Meeting At Diagon Alley

**The Twisted Year at Hogwarts!!   
Chapter 1**   


Like ever summer, since Harry was 11, his friend, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, went to Diagon Alley their new school stuff. They saw a lot of other students From Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three of them were Harry and Ron's new girlfriend and Hermione's new boyfriend. Harry's girlfriend is Leeann Bloom, a 4th year a Hogwarts. Ron's girlfriend is Cheryl-Lynn Wood, a 6th year at school. And Hermione's boyfriend is Chris Smith, a 6th year at school too. They all hook up in the midsummer. 

Harry and Hermione were spending the 2nd haft of summer at Ron's house. But the thing Harry did not know was that Ron and Hermione were planing a surprise birthday party for him. They knew that in all of his 15 years of life that he had never had a real birthday party. So they invited some of their friends from school and Cheryl, Leeann, and Chris were three of them and Oliver Wood (and he is a brother to Cheryl). They also invited Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottem, Seamus Fennigen, and Dean Thomas fellow Gryffindor. All of the Weasley Brother and their only sister Ginny were there too. Leeann, Harry, Cheryl, Ron, Chris, and Hermione all start to like each other a lot and had been hanging out since then. 

So they were all hanging out at Diagon Alley. When they were coming out of the Three Broomsticks when they saw someone else from Hogwart. They really did not want to see this person. It was Draco Malfoy. They have been enemies since their 1st year at Hogwart. 

"Why does, he has to be here?" ask Harry. 

"And it looks like we were not the only one to hook up this summer," said Hermione points at the girl that holding on to Malfoy arm. 

"Isn't that Gail O'Hara?" ask Cheryl-Lynn. 

"Yeah, I think so." Leeann said. 

"Yeah. She moved here from Ireland a year before we started at Hogwarts. She told me on the boat to school. Then she asked me if I would like to be in Syltherin and I told her no and that I hated to be in Syltherin. Since then we hated each other," said Cheryl-Lynn. 

"Oh," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

At that same moment Harry saw Malfoy kiss O'Hara on the check and then he looks and saw Harry there. Malfoy said something to his friend. After that they started to come over to where Harry and his friends were. 

"And here come trouble," said Harry 

"Hey, Potter, Weasley, and Mudblood. Funny to run into you here," Malfoy said. 

"What do you want??" ask Harry. 

"Well, I just wanted to show you this," Malfoy said. It was his Prefect badge. 

"SO! Harry and I are the 5th year Prefect and my boyfriend and Ron girlfriends are the 6th year Prefect!!" said Hermione. 

"WOW!!! Mudblood, YOU got a boyfriend? Well must be another Mudblood like YOU!" Malfoy said while his friend snicker. 

"Well, I am not muggle born, Malfoy, so shut up!!" said Chris. 

Malfoy stared at him and went on to say, "And Weasley you got someone that is smart and that will go out with YOU!!! You Shore didn't pay someone to be your girlfriend cuz you don't even have that type of money in your life saving won't pay for that," Malfoy said and again his friends snicker. With that Ron got so mad he went up to Malfoy and punch him down and started beat his ass. 

Each of their friends tries to pull them apart but useless. They Finally got separated was when Hagrid came along to see what was going and he saw it was Malfoy and Ron fighting and he said, "What is goin' on here?" 

And with that they separated. 

"Hagrid! Malfoy was giving us a hard time about having us girlfriends and that Hermione having a boyfriend. And he said that Ron would not have the money to pay for girlfriend and that's when Ron when after Malfoy" said Harry. 

"So YOU got Girlfriends too, POTTER!" said Malfoy. 

"Quite," said Hagrid, "you're both lucky you're not at school. You Both would be having detention. I do not want to see you guys together as long as you both are here at Diagon Alley. OK?" 

"Ok," they all said. 

Than Hagrid mumbles something. Than he saw them looking at him weirdly and he said, "Um nothing I was just thinking about something." Malfoy just rolled his eyes and said to his friends, "Lets get out of here," and left. 

Hagrid went to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Hi Ya!! How have you all been?" 

"Ok, intill this hole Malfoy thing" said Ron. 

"Yeah! Hermione and I are going have to deal with him cuz he also a prefect," said Harry. 

"It ok. You will get use to him. So did I hear right, you guys have girlfriend and boyfriend?" ask Hagrid. 

"Yeah!! My boyfriend is Chris Smith. Ron's Girlfriend is Cheryl and Harry's girlfriend is Leeann Bloom," said Hermione. 

They talk a little long then Harry, Ron and Hermione had to get going. They said their good-by to Hagrid, Leeann, Cheryl, and Chris. Then they follow Mrs. Weasley to travel by floo powder. When they got back to Ron's house, house Harry said, "that was a fun day!" 

"Yeah!! Malfoy thing made my day!!" Ron said sarcastically. 

"I just hope Hermione or I don't have to share a dorm room with Malfoy." 

The rest of the summer went by quickly. They got ready for school. On September 1st when they got to platform 9 3/4, they saw Malfoy…   



	2. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2**   
When Malfoy went by them and said "hi," in a nice way. Than he turns away and then turn back and ask, "What are you three looking at?" 

"You just said 'Hi' to us like we were your friend or something," said Harry. 

"No, I didn't and why would I any way," said Malfoy. "Now get LOSS!" 

They left and went to find a compartment. When they found one they started talking about what happen with Malfoy. After awhile their girlfriends and Hermione boy friend came in to talk with them. Ron let them in on what just happen with Malfoy. 

"So, isn't that weird or what?" ask Ron. 

"Yeah! Really wired. He never would act like that," said Chris. 

On the train, which was headed for Hogsmeade Station, and they started to talk about this school year. 

"This year is going to be fun with Harry and me being Prefect," said Hermione. 

"Yeah but don't forget that Malloy is a Prefect too!" said Harry. 

"Yeah, this year so far is weird with the entire thing that happening with Malfoy," Said Ron. 

They went on and talked about other things. The old lady that pushes the food cart came by. They all got something to eat. Once they were finishes they thought it might be a good time to change into their robes. So the girls got their thing and went to find a place to change. The went to a compartment that they thought was empty but when they went in they saw that O'Hara and her best friend, Michelle Carter, were in there. 

"Sorry we thought this was empty, So we could change into our robes. We'll be leaving now," said Leeann. 

"No that ok you guy can change in here e are just changing too and then we will be going back our friends," said Gail. 

"Ok," said Hermione Cheryl and Leeann all together and where all shock by this. 

When Gail and Michelle were done, they left. Leeann said after the door was close "That was another weird thing." 

"Yeah," said Hermione. 

They finished up and went back to Harry, Ron, and Chris. Only little bit more intill they would be at Hogsmade station. All six of them got off and went to find an empty carriage. They found one but all six of them could not fit into one so Harry and Leeann went to find another one. The only that they could fit into was one with Malfoy and O'Hara. When they were getting in, they saw that they were making out. Malfoy notices that they when there and stops making out with O'Hara. 

"Why are YOU doing here Potter?" asked Malfoy. 

"Well, all the other carriage is full. So we have to share with you," said Harry. 

They rest of the way to Hogwarts was pretty quite but the sound of Malfoy and O'Hara making out. They finally got to Hogwarts. When Malfoy was getting out he smooth his hair to make sure that his hair was not mess up. After Malfoy and O'Hara left Harry and Leeann got out and went to find the other. 

When they found them, Harry said "you know who we had to share a carriage with?" they all said no. "Malfoy and O'Hara!!And they were making out most of the time too." 

"OH MY GOD," said Cheryl. 

"Yeah," said Leeann. 

"Well at lest he not acting like he as been, acting nice, he must have not taken his medication," Chris said and they all laugh. "Yeah, well lets get going to the Great Hall cuz my little sister is getting shorted tonight and have to be there to see her. I Just hope Elizabeth get shorted into Gryffindor" 

"Yeah," They all Said and Harry add on "well at least not in Slytherin." 

"Yeah," said Chris. 

So they made their way to the Great Hall. They saw all the 4 house table and teacher table like always. Also they saw 2 new face up at the teacher table one like always was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a young man who was sitting in the seat that Madam Hooch usually is and Harry went, "Its Oliver Wood!" 

"Hey Cheryl why didn't you tell us that Oliver was going to be here?" ask Ron. 

"Well he wants it to be surprise," said Cheryl and they saw Oliver wave at them and they wave back. 

"What is he doing here Cheryl?" Ask Harry as they sat down. 

"Well, Madam Hooch retired and he taking over for her!" said Cheryl. 

"Kool," they all said. 

Than they saw Professor McGonagall come in with the 1st year and Chris pointed out her sister. Professor McGonagall lined them up in front or the stool that the Sorting Hat sat. Then Professor McGonagall went, "When I call your name come up here and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head. Paul Abbot." A little blonde boy went up to the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. 

"HUFFLEPUFF," yell the Sorting Hat . 

McGonagall call more name out and the Sorting Hat yelled some 'SLYTHERIN', 'RAVENCLAW', and 'HUFFLEPUFF' but no new Gryffindor yet. 

Then McGonagall call "Elizabeth Smith," and Chris sat up to see better and he smile at her. He was hoping that she would be sorted into Gryffindor but the way it was looking she might not be place in Gryffindor. McGonagall place the hat on her head. The Sorting Hat yell after a few second later... 

"GRYFFINDOR" 

Harry hear other student of Gryffindor give a sigh of relief. One of the Weasley twin said "Finally a new Gryffindor" and Malfoy look sad again that there is a new Gryffindor but at first he look happy tho. 

When the last person("Joey Zeek" "Ravenclaw") there where 3 new Grffindor. McGonagall went to take her spot at the staff table. Dumbledore wave his hand and the food appear and said "Let the feast begin." they all started eatint. They all talk. Once they all finish eating Dumbledore stand up again to say the start of term notice. "Like you all notice that there are two new staff member. 1st most of you all should remember Oliver Wood," there was cheering and howling from the Gryffindor table most of them was from the Quidditch team, "he will be take over for Madam Hooch. The 2nd person is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Justin Moore." there some clapping and cheering but not as much as it was for Oliver. "Last notice for tonight is, may I have all Head Boy and Girl and all of the Perfect right up here by the staff table before you leave. You all may go but 1st years please wait intill your house Prefect come and show you where your dorm room are. Thank you and have goodnight." said Dumbledore. While some student started to talk again and some older student got up to leave, Harry saw Dumbledore say something to Professor Snape. 


	3. Harry Big Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own some of these characters JK does. But I did made up some. 

Chapter 3

Harry Big Surprise!

  
Once all the perfect and the head boy and girl was up at the staff table Dumbledore went on to say "1st I like introduce you all who will be this year Head Boy and Girl. The Head Girl is Dainlle Raven from Gryffindore and Head Boy is Gary Miller From Syltherin," after Dumbledore said this all the Perfect clap for them and Dainlle smile at them all and Gary Smirk like Malfoy, well maybe like most of the Syltherin. Then Dumbledore started passing out two piece of paper and then he went on explaining it "The 1st piece of paper is the room assignment and the 2nd is the passwords that you will need to know to get into dorm room and your house common room and few other place." 

They look over the room assignments over and they all find out who they will be sharing the room with for the year:   
  


ROOM ASSIGNMENT  
HEAD BOY AND GIRL  
Danille Raven-Gryffindor  
Gary Miller -Syltherin

PREFECT  
6TH YEAR  
1. Dennis Gott - Syltherin  
Cheryl-Lynn Wood - Syltherin  
2. Chris Smith - Gryffindor  
Gail O'Hara - Syltherin  
3. Joe Gott - Hufflepuff  
Tara Jones - Ravenclaw  
4. Ryan Snell - Ravenclaw  
Anna Williams - Hufflepuff

5TH YEAR  
1. Harry Potter - Gryffindor  
Jenny Snape - Syltherin  
2. Hermione Granger - Gryffindor  
Draco Malfoy- Syltherin  
3. Justin Finch-Fletchley - Hufflepuff  
Terry Boot - Ravenclaw  
4. Susan Bones - Hufflepuff  
Mandy Brocklehurst - Ravenclaw  
  
  
"On the room assignment sheet it says where your rooms are. Now that you know where your rooms are off to bed. Prefect first show the first year where their house common room." Said Dumbledore while looking over to the left then looking back to them and said, "Oh umm....Can I have Gail O'Hara, Jenny Snape, and Harry Potter please come to my Office once you are finish with your Prefect duty. Thank you." 

Once Harry and Hermione was done, Hermione went, "I will wait for you outside of Dumbledore's office. 

"Ok," Harry said to Hermione. Then they when to the Great Hall. That where Hermione stayed. Harry said the password for Dumbledore' office(that was one of the password they got). Harry was not the last on there. Jenny came in a few second after he did. She Went over to Gail and siad "Hey cousin, what up?" 

"Nothing Much," said Gail. 

"Well, they are here," said Dumbledore looking to the side where Snape. Harry kinda of jump he did not see Snape there when he 1st got there. "Ok....Professor Snape,"(looking at Harry), "or Father,"(looking at Jenny), "or uncle,"(looking at Gail), "has something to say to you all, " said Dumbledore looking over at Snape again. 

"Gail, this is not going to affect u as much but yo are my family," said snape. Harry look strangely at him and thought 'this does not sound good'. "See Potter you are not a Potter, you are really a Snape," Harry mouth drops just like Gail and Jenny did, "See your Mother had a affair with me and u are not an only child either you have a twin and that is Jenny" 

After Snape said that Harry look over at Dumbledore. He nod his haed and said, "Its ture Harry. We decided that it was a good idea to spilt you and Jenny up. Even no James was mad at your Mother for having an affair he agreed raise you as his own cuz his love for Lily. Jenny so Lily Potter was your mother and Veron and Puntia Dursley is alos your Aunt and Uncle." Gail, Jenny, and Harry still had thir mouth wide open. "Well you guys can go to bed now," said Dumbledore with big Smile. 

Harry got out of there as fast as he can and met with Hermione. When he got there Hermione asked "So what did Professor Dumbledore wanted?" 

"I am not a Potter!" 

"WHAT!?!? Ofcouse you are!" said Hermione. 


End file.
